


Blues

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I have disgusted myself with the amount of fluff, M/M, floofy fluff, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: The Interactive Introverts tour is over and Dan and Phil go home. Phil's unhappy, but Dan has a surprise.





	Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad week and needed to write something to distract myself. This fluffy mess is the result.

Phil was tired down to his bones.

 

He let out a sigh and shifted in his seat beside Dan in the back of the taxi headed from the airport to their flat. He hadn't had time to properly stretch his long legs between their flight landing and catching this car home and he felt the muscles in his calves protest as he fidgeted in the cramped space.

 

He caught the look Dan sent him out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't turn his head to meet Dan's questioning gaze.

 

He was tired of Dan, too.

 

Ok, that wasn't exactly true, Phil thought, as he looked out the cab window at the dark London street. He'd never be tired of Dan, but he needed some time to himself.

 

He needed to curl up somewhere alone and play video games and eat popcorn and talk to absolutely no one, not even Dan, for a few days. Maybe a week. Maybe even a month.

 

Being with people 24/7 for the last several months, in a different place nearly every night, had been fun, of course, but it had drained him of patience and energy until he felt on edge and empty all the time. He snapped at Dan over the smallest things and found himself irritated for no good reason. 

 

Being on tour had been one of the best times of his life, but Phil needed to recharge. His introvert heart had had enough. When the taxi rounded a corner and their apartment block came into view Phil gave another sigh, this one of relief, and dug his house keys out of the backpack at his feet. He didn't want to waste any time getting inside and getting into his pyjamas.

 

As soon as the taxi came to a stop, Phil climbed out and started hauling his and Dan's luggage out of the boot while Dan tipped the driver before getting out himself. As the taxi pulled away Dan met Phil on the pavement and took his suitcase from him, their hands brushing and causing Phil to look up and meet Dan's eyes. Both men grinned, and Dan quirked a brow.

 

"Good to be home?" Dan asked, softly.

 

"Good to be home." Phil replied, pressing his pinky against Dan's on the suitcase handle.

 

"Race you inside!" Phil shouted and grabbing up his bags, he set off for their front door. 

 

Phil won, of course, and Dan berated him for cheating as Phil struggled to unlock the front door and they spilled into the dark foyer, laughing.

 

He and Dan had hired a company to clean the flat before they'd left their last venue for home, and Byrony had let them in to do the job. Phil could smell the artificial lemon scent left in the air behind by the cleaners as he flicked on the foyer light. It didn't smell like home.

   
Phil felt weariness dragging him down as he thought of all the work to be done for him and Dan to get settled back in and make the place feel like home again. He couldn't face it tonight, he just didn't have the energy.

 

He sat his bag to the left of the front door and turned to Dan, saying unenthusiastically, "I'm going for a shower, maybe order a takeaway, yeah?"

 

Without waiting for an answer, Phil turned on his heel and trudged up the stairs, in search of his softest pyjamas and time to gather himself together before he and Dan had to start unpacking what had been their lives over the last several months.

 

He felt marginally better after his shower, and only a little guilty that he'd used up all the hot water and left three towels in a pile on the bathroom floor. A billow of steam followed him out of the bathroom and into the hallway, where his steps faltered in surprise at the sounds and scents that met him there.

 

He could smell...pizza and marshmallows? And he could hear soft music playing from somewhere in the flat, but he couldn’t make out the song. He followed the sound down first one flight of stairs, and then another, to the lounge just off Dan’s office, the one furnished with the sofa from their first London flat.

 

The first thing Phil noticed when he stepped into the lounge was Dan, standing tall at the far end of the room, a mischievous grin on his face, his body blocking something glowing behind him. He’d dimmed the lights and Phil’s favorite marshmallow scented candle was lit and sat on the coffee table amidst drink bottles and the pizza boxes containing their dinner.

 

The music was coming from the end of the room nearest Dan and Phil recognized the song, “Dusk till Dawn” from the tour playlist. As Zayn sang softly about falling in love, Phil made his way across the room to stand in front of Dan and asked, “Ok, mate, this is all lovely but what are you hiding there?”

 

Dan gasped dramatically, eyes wide, and said “Philip Lester, could I get a bit more appreciation for making you a romantic dinner? I slaved away, you know!”

 

Phil rolled his eyes. “Dominos made our dinner, Daniel, but I do appreciate the rest. It makes it feel quite homely.” And to Phil’s surprise, he felt tears prick his eyes and tried to blink them back before Dan could see them. Too late.

 

Dan’s expression turned serious and he raised his hands to cup Phil’s face, thumbs brushing away the tears that had fallen down Phil’s cheeks.

 

Voice gentle, Dan said softly, “Oh, love, I know you’re worn out. We both are. Let’s eat and then sleep for a week, yeah?”

 

“But first,” Dan grinned, eyes glinting with excitement, “I wanna show you the surprise!” And, dropping his hands from Phil’s face, he took one large step to the right and laughed joyfully.

 

Phil felt his jaw drop as he took in the sight before him; glowing with blue and green neon lights, music pouring from the speakers on the front, stood a jukebox. A full size jukebox. In their flat. It had to go against Dan’s every aesthetic instinct and yet he’d bought it anyway. Because he knew Phil had always wanted one. Because he knew it would make Phil happy. Of that Phil was certain, Dan always wanted to see Phil happy. Phil felt his cheeks redden with shame over the way he’d been treating Dan recently. He hadn’t been very concerned with Dan’s happiness.

 

Phil must have been quiet too long because Dan started rambling to fill the silence, “I’ve been researching them for a while now and I ordered it when we were in Sydney and Byrony let the delivery guys in while we were gone. She said it wouldn’t fit in the lift, so the delivery guys had to haul it up the two flights of emergency stairs. She says I owe her fifty quid for the tip she gave them for their trouble…” he broke off suddenly.

 

Hesitantly, he asked, “Phil, do you like it? You’ve been staring at it for nearly five minutes and you haven’t said a word. Are you thinking about the money? Because it’s a gift and you’re not allowed to think about the money when you’re given a gift you know.”

 

Tearing his eyes away from the jukebox he’d always wanted, the one that Dan had just given him, Phil turned toward Dan and met his anxious gaze. For once, he didn’t have the words to tell Dan how sorry he was or how much his thoughtfulness meant to Phil.

 

So, Phil didn’t speak, he simply stepped forward and pressed himself up against Dan, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and laying his head on Dan’s shoulder. He felt Dan’s soft sigh against his hair as Dan’s arms came up to embrace him and gave a relieved sigh of his own. They’d be ok. They always would.

 

The music flowing from the jukebox had changed to something soft and romantic by Ed Sheeran and Phil began to slowly sway with Dan to the beat.

 

Lifting his head, Phil asked, “Hey, Dan?”

 

“Hmm?” Dan mumbled against Phil’s neck, where he was currently nuzzling his nose into Phil’s skin.

 

“Did you choose the music they loaded into the jukebox?”

 

Stilling, Dan said, “Yeah, why? Do you not like it? I tried to pick all your favorites.”

 

“I love it, actually. But you do realize that you’re disgustingly sappy? What would the people say?”

 

Nipping playfully at Phil’s jaw, Dan growled, “Shut up and dance, you spork.”

 

Giggling, Phil returned his head to Dan’s shoulder and they swayed to the music for a few moments more before Dan asked “Hey, Philly?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Welcome home.”

 

Phil drew back and met Dan’s soft smile with one of his own before leaning forward and capturing Dan’s lips with his, then

 

“Hey, Danny?”

 

“Yeah?” Dan replied, lips moving against Phil’s.

 

“It’s good to be home.”

 


End file.
